Boku to Ojousama
by Uki The Great
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki alias Ichi The Yankee hanyalah yankee biasa, preman kecil di distrik Ikebukuro. Suatu ketika ia menolong kakek-kakek dan detik berikutnya hidupnya berubah bak seorang Cinderella... /AU. Lolicon. RnR kalau berkenan


**Disclaimer:** Cuma author kere yang ga punya apa2 kecuali fic ga beres.. Bleach punya Kubosen

**Indikasi:** OOC, gaje, Aneh bin Abal, LEBAYNISME, typhos n kalo dirasa kurang humor maaf ya…

**Warning!**

**Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!**

**Rate:** T

…

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ada masalah HAH?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Matamu itu? Tidak suka melihatku? Kau tidak suka dengan rambutku?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"HE? Berani kau ya!"

"Ti-ti-tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melihatku terus dan mengikutiku! Jijik tahu!"

"I-ini... Uangmu tadi jatuh di depan stasiun..."

"MA-MAAF! Maafkan kata-kata kasar yang saya ucapkan sebelumnya! Terimakasih!"

"E-eh..?"

**.:.**

**Boku To Ojou-sama: Bukan My Fair Lady**

**.:.**

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!" Pemuda itu kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang bisa salah."

"Maaf!"

Ini adalah si anjing kecil –eh preman jalanan yang menjalani perubahan bak seorang Cinderella. Kisah Ichigo Kurosaki alias Ichi The Yankee, 23 tahun. Preman kecil yang berkeliaran di distrik Ikebukuro.

Tidak ada yang tak mengenalnya di daerah pertokoan Ikebukuro ini. Siapa lagi preman yang masih mempertahankan rambut _perm_ berwarna oranye, yang setiap harinya mengenakan celana khas tukang kayu dan lilitan perban di dada selain Ichigo Kurosaki? Preman yang masih bisa menjawab salam dengan benar, tahu tata krama, bisa membaca huruf kanji yang sulit –meski gaya berpakaiannya yang tidak _up to date _– dan tidak suka memalak wanita dan anak-anak. Sehari-harinya ia bekerja sambilan sebagai pengatur lalu lintas proyek, tukang aduk semen dan sejumlah pekerjaan kasar lainnya.

Ichigo adalah pemuda putus sekolah, ia meninggalkan bangku sekolah saat duduk di kelas dua SMA. Keberadaan keluarganya tidak jelas. Ichigo tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. Namun menurut rumor yang beredar, Ichigo pernah masuk di penjara anak-anak.

"Yo! Ichi!" teriak seseorang.

"Oi!" balasnya.

"Istirahat makan siang?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Minta rokokmu!"

"Ambil saja! Kau mau bir juga?"

"Heh! Saat ini aku masih bekerja, Shuhei!"

"Maaf- maaf!"

Orang ini adalah Shuhei Hisagi, 21 tahun. Sama seperti Ichigo, ia juga adalah preman kecil di Ikebukuro. Shuhei kabur dari rumahnya di Wakayama setelah mencuri uang orang tuanya. Biasanya ia mangkal di depan tempat pachinko.

"Fuuuhhh..." Ichigo meniupkan asap rokoknya.

"Berat ya? Mencari uang dengan cara halal seperti ini?"

"Yah..."

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan gokudo? Kak Ken bilang kau punya potensi yang bagus, sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Datanglah ke tempatnya!"

"Aku tidak mau mengkhianati kepercayaan Unohana-san."

Unohana Retsu, 57 tahun. Mantan dosen sastra yang karirnya hancur setelah tesisnya dicuri oleh dekannya dan ditinggal oleh suaminya tanpa memiliki anak. Terbuang dari dunia sastra Jepang dan dilupakan. Saat ini ia bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat. Ia adalah orang yang mengajari Ichigo membaca dan menulis, pelajaran sekolah –jika Ichigo ada _mood_ untuk mempelajarinya– serta dasar-dasar hidup bermasyarakat. Ichigo bertemu dengannya dua tahun lalu. Sifat keibuannyalah yang sedikit banyak mulai mempengaruhi Ichigo.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kak Ken saja. Kalau kau tidak berminat, ya tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku. Dah!"

"Terimakasih."

…

"Bagaimana?"

"Nona masih tidak mau makan, Tuan."

"..." Seorang kakek tua termenung menghadapi situasinya saat ini. Kondisi cucunya semakin parah.

"Kami-sama... Apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

…

Seorang pemuda berlari menuju lokasi sebuah proyek. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan larinya sudah tidak lurus lagi. Berulang kali ia tersandung, tapi ia terus berlari. Setelah tiba di lokasi pembuatan apartemen itu, ia segera mencari Ichigo yang saat ini masih bertugas.

"ICHIGOO!"

"Chad? Kenapa?"

Yasutora Sado alias Chad, 24 tahun. Montir magang di sebuah bengkel dan tetangga Unohana Retsu. Ia sudah berteman lama dan layaknya saudara dengan Ichigo.

"UNOHANA-SAN! UNOHANA-SAN! KECELAKAAN DAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!"

"A-APA?"

Ichigo segera berlari menuju rumah sakit bersama Chad, lupa melepas helm keselamtannya. Tergesa-gesa. Suara teriakan mandor terdengar di belakangnya.

"KUROSAKI! KEMBALI!"

"MAAF PAK! KEADAA DARURAT!"

"KEMBALI ATAU UPAHMU KUPOTONG!"

…

Sosok mungil itu terus menatap foto berbingkai. Ia menangis meski tidak terdengar suara tangis. Di atas sebuah meja, ada sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyentuhnya apalagi memakannya. Air matanya kembali tumpah dan ia memeluk erat foto itu.

…

Ichigo benar-benar seperti anjing yang terpanggang ekornya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah dokter mengatakan Unohana harus dioperasi. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sepuluh juta Yen? Uang simpanannya dan Chad tentu tidak bisa mencapai jumlah itu. Jangankan menabung, untuk biaya hidupnya sehari-hari saja Ichigo sudah kesulitan. Apa meminjam uang di bank? Ichigo tidak punya penjamin. Apa dia harus meminjam kepada rentenir atau menjual organ tubuhnya? Ya, menjual organ tubuh sepertinya bisa dilakukan meski ilegal. Harga sebuah ginjal bisa mencapai dua puluh juta dan tidak pernah sepi peminat. Lagipula dokter ilegal bisa segera membayarnya. Apalah arti sebuah ginjal dibandingkan nyawa orang lain, pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari menuju klinik ilegal yang ia ketahui dapat segera membayarnya, meski operasinya akan dilakukan tiga hari setelahnya. Ichigo telah menghubungi si pemilik klinik dan negosiasi telah selesai. Semakin cepat semakin baik, namun di tengah jalan ia melihat sebuah dua orang tengah dirampok. Seorang kakek-kakek dan pria paruh baya yang dicegat sekitar 10 orang. Ingin ia tinggalkan dan terus menuju klinik, uang sepuluh juta telah menantinya. Tapi kakinya tidak melangkah lagi.

'Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini sih? Haah... Baiklah setidaknya peringati mereka untuk melanjutkan aksinya di tempat lain, dan segera pergi ke klinik Kurotsuchi!' pikirnya.

"Oy!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu perampok.

"Kalau mau meramppok jangan di sini, sebentar lagi ada patroli polisi. Kalau mau merampok-"

"Kak! Bagaimana ini?" tanya yang lain.

"Kita lenyapkan saksinya! Perjanjiannya tidak boleh ada saksi!"

"Baik!" Para perampok segera menyerang Ichigo.

"O-oi! Maksudku di sini tidak aman untuk –eits!"

"Hiyaaahhh!"

"HEI! ARRRGHH! APA BOLEH BUAT!"

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Mulanya Ichigo sanggup mengatasi mereka tapi perbedaan jumlah mulai terasa. Ichigo mulai kewalahan dan terdesak. Sebuah kunci inggris mendarat di kepala Ichigo. Ia tersungkur dan jadi bulan-bulanan. Polisi datang setelah mendapat telepon dari si kakek. Para perampok itu berlari dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang telah terkapar.

Ketika tersadar, Ichigo mendapati dirinya di rumah sakit. Setelah ditanyai oleh polisi, ia tahu bahwa si kakek lah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Chad datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Unohana-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah dioperasi."

"Uangnya?"

"Kakek yang kau tolong itu yang membayarnya."

"Tapi biaya operasi Unohana-san itu sepuluh juta! Bagaimana bisa-"

"Bisa. Kakek yang kau tolong itu pemilik Grup Kuchiki."

"Grup Kuchiki? Maksudnya Grup Kuchiki yang itu?"

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu Grup Kuchiki, pemimpin ekonomi Jepang dan Asia saat ini. Tidak ada dalam pikiran Ichigo bahwa suatu hari ia akan bertemu dengan pemilik grup itu, Ginrei Kuchiki, apalagi sampai dibantu olehnya!

Dari sinilah angin bertiup membawa Ichigo. Balas budi yang dilakukan Ginrei begitu besar baginya. Berkat kebaikan Ginrei, tidak hanya nyawa Unohana yang berhasi diselamatkan, tetapi juga masa depan Ichigo. Ichigo diterima sebagai petugas kebersihan gedung utama Grup Kuchiki dan disekolahkan. Ichigo disekolahkan di Karakura Gakuen yang memiliki kelas khusus bagi pekerja seperti Ichigo. Di siang hari ia adalah pegawai rendah, di malam hari ia murid SMA. Mungkin inilah yang sering disebut dalam petuah-petuah jaman dulu, bahwa orang baik akan ditolong oleh dewa, meski ia harus meninggalkan atribut yankee-nya termasuk model rambutnya.

…

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki sungguh megah. Dibangun pada era Taisho, rumah ini menyimpan banyak cerita dan sejarah keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo agak sedikit takut melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman kediaman ini. Namun ia harus mengantarkan dokumen yang menurut Sekretaris Ishida tadi sangat penting. Seorang _maid_ membukakan pintu dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Rupanya kau."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Masuklah."

Ginrei mengajak Ichigo ke ruang kerjanya. Sungguh ruang kerja yang sangat eksklusif, sangat sesuai dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo memperhatikan keadaan dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu"

"Menyenangkan, Tuan."

"Kudengar kau mampu mengikuti pelajaran di atasmu."

"Ya..." Ichigo sedikit malu menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya wanita bernama Unohana itu mengajarimu dengan baik."

"Unohana-san sudah sangat baik kepada saya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat dia kecewa."

"Tuan, apa boleh saya melompat kelas?"

"Lompat kelas?"

"Begini, saya merasa saya mampu untuk mengikuti pelajaran kelas tiga. Lagipula saya sebelumnya putus sekolah sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi-"

"Akan kubicarakan dengan Ukitake-sensei."

"Terimakasih, Tuan."

"Kakek, Rukia mengamuk lagi," seorang pemuda mengetuk pintu.

Pemuda ini adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, 16 tahun. Cucu laki-laki dan calon penerus Ginrei. Orang tua Byakuya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Siswa sekolah elit nomor satu di Jepang. Ichigo sering melihatnya keluar-masuk gedung utama Grup Kuchiki.

Baik Ginrei, Ichigo maupun Byakuya keluar dari ruangan itu, meski tujuan mereka berbeda. Ginrei dan Byakuya menuju ruang keluarga, tempat di mana salah seorang lagi anggota keluarga Kuchiki mengamuk. Sedangkan Ichigo berniat pamit pulang. Namun ternyata terdengar kegaduhan di lobi depan.

"KYAAA!"

PRRAAANGG!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginrei.

"Tuan Besar, Nona Rukia mengamuk lagi," jawab salah satu _maid_. Rukia Kuchiki, 11 tahun. Cucu perempuan Ginrei.

Ruang lobi berantakan. Beberapa vas, patung dan pajangan lainnya hancur berkeping-keping. Seorang gadis kecil mengamuk tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata dan melempari beberapa _maid_ yang mencoba mendekatinya. Pecahan kaca dari bingkai lukisan berhamburan. Para _maid_ kebingungan untuk meredakan amukan Rukia. Beragam cara mereka lakukan namun semuanya gagal. Si nona cilik malah semakin menjadi.

"Hentikan, Rukia," kata Ginrei.

PRRAAANGG

Rukia melempar sebuah vas kristal ke arah Ginrei. Nyaris saja mengenai kepalanya jika saja Ichigo tidak menahan laju vas itu dengan tangannya. Ichigo terlihat geram akan tingkah Rukia yang sama sekali tidak meminta maaf pada kakeknya, malah terus melempar benda-benda di sekitarnya. Byakuya, sama seperti para pelayan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ichigo tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Hentikan!"

"..." Rukia mengacuhkannya dan terus melempar barang dan mengamuk, masih tidak bersuara.

"Hentikan!"

"Hei! Jangan membentak nona!" kata salah satu _maid._ Tapi Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya.

PRRAANGGG

"HENTIKAN, CEBOL!"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo mendekatinya. Ichigo meraih paksa benda yang berada di tangan gadis kecil itu.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang menurut ukuran Ichigo ringan, melayang di pipi Rukia.

"..."

"JANGAN KARENA KAU SEORANG NONA, LANTAS KAU BISA MENGAMUK SEMBARANGAN YA! KAU PIKIR MEMBERSIHKAN RUANGAN SEBESAR INI ITU MUDAH? KAU MENYUSAHKAN KAKEKMU TAHU! MINTA MAAF PADA KAKEKMU!"

"..."

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Rukia terdiam dan kemudian menangis tanpa bersuara. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh seorang _maid_.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA NONA?" kata seorang _maid_ bernama Yumi.

"Menegurnya," jawab Ichigo.

"KAU! Nona itu berhati rapuh! Tidak boleh dimarahi!"

"Jadi jika dia nakal dibiarkan saja? Anak-anak itu harus ditegur apabila melakukan kenakalan!"

"Jangan samakan nona dari keluarga Kuchiki dengan anak-anak dari kalangan biasa!"

"Apa bedanya? Semua anak-anak itu sama! Tidak ada bedanya! Batas-batas berupa 'status' itu kalian yang menerapkannya! Bukan anak-anak! Jika ditangani dengan baik dan tidak memanjakannya, nona sebrutal dia pasti bisa jadi gadis manis yang penurut!"

"Apa katamu!"

Ginrei Kuchiki terperangah mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Ia seolah mendapatkan jawaban dari para dewa. Namun ia belum yakin sepenuhnya. Apakah ia harus menyerahkannya sesuai dengan ucapan si pemuda atau menolaknya. Masa depan cucu perempuannya berada di pundaknya, tak mungkin ia dengan begitu saja menyerahkan Rukia kepada pemuda mantan yankee ini. Benar-benar sebuah pertaruhan besar. Dan Ginrei Kuchiki memutuskan untuk bertaruh pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki. Kau berhenti sebagai petugas kebersihan."

"... Saya dipecat, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah pengurus cucu perempuanku, Rukia."

"TUAN BESAR?" Yumi setengah menjerit karena kaget. Bagaimana mungkin nonanya diserahkan pada pemuda kasar macam Ichigo. Tidak hanya Yumi, Byakuya juga menampakkan raut wajah tidak setuju.

"Ini keputusanku!"

**Bersambung...**

Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini keluar juga... tadix uki mengurungkan niat melanjutkan fic ini karena mirip ma fic milik author lain yg udah lebih dulu publish. Tapi setelah mendengar saran author2 lain, uki lanjutkan n ngubah latar belakang Ichigo. My Fair Lady adalah drama Broadway yang sangat terkenal, bukan drama korea itu ya! Trus model rambut "perm" itu model rambut kyk Sakuragi Hanamichi di volume2 awal Slam Dunk.

Tengkyu udah baca chapter pertama ini. Maap klo dianggap kurang memuaskan... mo ngasih kritik, saran or flame terserah.. semuanya bakal uki terima

**RnR!**


End file.
